


Little Magical Helpers

by nazangel



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [3]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Magical Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Somebody cleaned their place and it wasn't either of them.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554211
Kudos: 39
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Little Magical Helpers

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but I hope it's still okay.

**BAZ**

Baz steps through the door and stops dead in his tracks. The place is clean.

Simon had cleaned.

Not that Simon was a complete slob or anything, but cleaning for him usually involves no dust, nothing on the floor and clear tables. Right now, everything is practically sparkling.

Huh. I had told Simon to clean properly this morning. He must have taken it to heart.

I smile softly. This deserves a reward.

Time for a run to the bakery.

**SIMON**

I rush home, hoping to get there before Baz.

Merlin and Morgana, he's going to be so mad. I was supposed to clean this morning, but I slept in, and then I was late. I'm not so good at cleaning in the first place, and the time crunch meant I had made an even bigger mess than before.

When I finally get home, I have to groan out loud, the flat is meticulously clean, and Baz's scarf and mittens are in place.

Dammit. Baz came home and cleaned. Now I feel bad. It would have been one thing for him to scold me for not tidying up, but he actually went ahead and did my part of the cleaning too.

"Baz?" I call out

No answer.

I call out again. There's still no answer.

Where is he? The bathroom door is open, so he's not in there.

Maybe he stepped out.

I got to get myself a snack and find a note attached to the fridge.

 _Be back in ten_ with a time stamp. I look at the clock. I have just about five minutes before he comes home.

Tea. I should make his favourite tea to apologize.

When he gets back, I'm ready with teas and biscuits.

I expect him to be mad at me or at least annoyed. I expect a scolding about the importance of cleanliness.

What I don't expect is for him to come in with a huge bag of sour cherry scone and a smile on his face.

"Baz?" I asked uncertainly, "Are those scones?"

He beams at me and kisses me, "Well, yes. You cleaned so well. I thought I'd at least reward your efforts. Oh, and you made tea. Perfect,"

I frown, "Uh, Baz?"

"Yes, darling?" he says from where he's taking out the scones on the counter

"Umm, I didn't clean,"

"What?" he says, brows furrowed

"I didn't clean. I thought you came home early and ended up cleaning. The tea was supposed to be an apology,"

"I didn't clean either," he says, starting to look worried

"Wait then. If you didn't clean and I didn't clean, who cleaned?"

We look at each other for a second and then instantly spring into action, no words needed.

Forgetting the tea, we first check for anything missing. Nothing is. Then we place a few calls. Penny's got nothing, though she does give us a few anti-intrude spells. In the end, it's Daphne who has an answer for us.

"Seems like some friendly Brownies have visited you,"

Neither of us can believe it. They rarely show up anymore, especially not in the city.

However, we cast an alarm spell, and as soon as dark hits, we pretend to go to sleep. Sure enough, as soon as it's midnight, the spell alerts us, and we go in the kitchen to find a gaggle of little creatures standing on each other's shoulders to reach the counter and wash our dishes.

"What the Hell?" it slip out before I can stop myself.

Startled the creatures drop the dishes and rush out using the windows and the door.

"What the Hell," I repeat to myself

**BAZ  
**

I can't believe it. Actual Brownies.

"I thought they only came out at night," says Simon picking up the dishes they dropped.

"Those records are old. These things haven't been sighted for a long time now,"

"Huh?" said Simon, running a hand through his hair, "What do we do?"

"Investigate,"

We put up cameras around the flat and leave around some things to tidy up. As expected, the Brownies show up and do the cleaning, usually when we're not home or sleeping.

"They don't seem to be hurting anyone,"

"No," I say, "And they also seem to be going undetected by the Normals,"

"So, " says Simon, winding his arm around my waist, "What do we do _now_?"

"I talked to a few Mages," I say, rubbing his back, "It seems we just have to wait for them to move on,"

"Huh. Our little helpers,"

I snort at that.

xxx

"Simon,"

"Yes, Love,"

"This is not an excuse to not to tidy up,"

"But-

_"Simon,"_

_"Oh, Fine,"_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
